


Little Surprises

by Kindred



Series: Grimm's pheromones [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Attack, Breeding, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Wesen Character(s), truth telling pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick is giving off this scent that is driving the male Wesen nuts for Nick... Do they want him dead?  Nope,  Do they want bed him? Yep....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nick winced as he felt the blood run down his leg, he put his gun back in its holster as he looked down at the torn trouser leg and the blood seeping into his socks he touched the wound and winced again and this time let out a hiss of pain as he ripped the sleeve off and warped it around it around his lower leg. He limped towards his car using his hand to wipe the blood of his face that he didn’t know he was bleeding from his head as he stopped at bonnet and groaned as he touched his forehead.

Monroe ran out of the tree’s slipping in the muddle as he turned to see Nick leaning against the car, he pushed himself up and walked over to the Grimm “Nick man are you okay?” He asked smelt the blood and pain coming off him in hard waves, it almost mad the Bluntbad double over   
“Nothing that a trip to the hospital and sleep won’t cure.” He said as he felt his knees start to buckle. Monroe grabbed the keys out of Nick’s hands and then looped his arm around Nick’s waist and pulled him into the front door of the passenger   
“Come on in you get.” He told him as he pulled the seat belt over Nick’s side as he hear the man groan in pain “Did I do something?” Monroe asked  
“N…No.” He whispered as his unforced eyes looked at the Bluntbad “Thank you.” He said before he passed out.  
“Nick Nick come on don’t pass out wake up…” Monroe said as he gently slapped his cheeks “Nick?” he cried out “Oh shit.” Monroe stood up and closed the door before running around the other side and open the car door before slipping inside and started the car.

Nick groaned as he as he felt his body ach and his mind was still foggy and throbbed as he moved his hand to touch his head, he open his eyes and winced at the bright light of the hospital room “Arrrh?” he gasped out as he threw his arm over his face   
“Hold on Nick.” Came the voice in the room. The lights were dimmed and Nick moved his arm to look up at the older man in the room   
“Monroe?” He whispered his voice feeling horsed   
“Hey.” He smiled him. Nick looked around the hospital room and he suddenly felt confused at how he got there and why he felt like he had been hit by a train   
“W…What happen?” He asked as he forced himself to sit up.

The Bluntbad smiled at him softly and sat on the bed and looked at Nick, he was worried for his friend he knew the knock to the head was hard but it seemed he has forgotten about the attack “You were tracking down a small 3 of Balam.” Nick frowned as he scratched his head and winced only to touch the cut on the side of his head   
“I don’t remember.” He said as he looked at Monroe   
“That would be the bump to the head.” Monroe told him as he smiled weakly as he took Nick’s hand and rubbed small circles on the skin  
“Yeah they really seem to be interested in you.” He said   
“Interested in me?” Nick asked “What like they want me dead kind of interest because that is not news Monroe.” He said   
“No no not what I mean Nick I mean interested?” He said stressing the last word   
“I think it’s the bang to the head here, but I have no idea what you’re on about?” He whispered   
“Nick they want to sleep with you.” Monroe said plainly as he sat there looking at him, he saw the heart rise up on Nick’s cheek turning into a pink blush  
“Oh.” He mouthed as he looked down to his lap and then looked up “Why?” He asked cocking his head to the side.

Monroe scratched the back of his head and felt his own cheeks heat up in a blush as he bite his bottom lip and looked at Nick “Why would then now want to bed me? When they normally run for the hills or try to kill me?” Nick asked him, feeling like this was the best place as any Monroe got a little more comfortable  
“Well the simple thing is Nick you smell bloody wonderful, I don’t know what it is to make you smell like that but it’s driving the male Wesens nuts. It’s like you sending this smell out that’s saying ‘Grimm here is ripe and ready for breeding.’” He said waving his hand, Nick jaw dropped as he looked at Monroe   
“Even you?”   
“Me?”  
“Do you want to sleep with me?” Nick asked as he laid back a bit feeling his head sink into the pillows   
“Well yeah but I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now.” Monroe froze as he let his secrets “Ummm the smell may also be sort like a truth telling thing to.” 

Monroe got up feeling his whole face burn “I…I will leave you alone to rest I’m sure Hank will be by soon.” He turned to leave. Nick reached out and grabbed his arm and looked at him his own cheeks still blushing brightly   
“No don’t go.” He smiled “I like that you’re here.” The Bluntbad smiled as he sat down on the chair and looked at him holding the Grimm’s hand, they were quiet for a while as Nick laid on the bed trying to take in the information in before he said “I’ve liked you for a while as well.”


	2. Chapter 2

While he was still in hospital Captain Renard decide to come and visit the Grimm, he knocked on the door before walking in noticing Nick was alone “Nick.” He said as he started to feel tenses as Nick’s scent started to invade his senses  
“Captain?” Nick said as he pushed himself up on the bed   
“How are you feeling?” He asked as he walked into the room with a vase of flowers placing it on a table with a few others flowers   
“Good yeah, the scratches itches.” He said as he looked up at the white and pink flowers “Thanks for the flowers.” Renard smiled at him “Thanks for not making them red with Monroe in and out.” He said as he ran his fingers though his hair  
“He’s in here a lot then?”   
“Well yeah he’s my friend and I live with him.” He said as he watched his Captain walk to the window “Ummm should you be here? I mean you are…  
“I’m fine.” He said as he tried to open the window   
“They won’t open.” Nick told him as the older man rests the palms of his hands on the windowsill  
“You know Nick problem with you is that you always smell sweet.” He told him, Nick blinked in shocked before he looked towards the door and then back at his leg and then to Renard  
“I think you have been affected Captain maybe you should go home and have a cold shower.” Nick offered, he hoped that Renard didn’t want to start humping Nick because that would not end well for any one.

The Prince turned to look at Nick with a blank look on his face as he reached out and touched Nick’s face “Sir stop.” Nick said softly “I don’t think you’re as scot-free as you think you are the Grimm said swallowing the lump in his throat   
“Have I ever told you what happens if a Royal traps a Grimm?”  
“I would guess kill them.” Nick said as he looked up into the Captain’s dark eyes as he pulls his hands off Nick’s face   
“Sometimes, but those Royals who are smart enough to know that with a Grimm on their side they were…unstoppable.” Nick really didn’t like where this was going as pushed Renard back   
“Yeeeah I’m guess it would mostly be against the Grimm’s wishes.”  
“Their children were powerful.”  
“STOP…” Renard blinked for a few moments before pulling back and fingering his collar of his shirt before looking back at Nick, his mouth open and closed but found he couldn’t say anything he didn’t know what to say “Thank you for coming to see me Captain but maybe you should go home.”  
“Ummm yes good idea, I…I want you take some time off until…”  
“I stop smelling go good to?”   
“Yeah.” Before Nick had a chance to stop him Renard kissed Nick’s cheek and walked to the door and walked out.

Nick laid back against the pillows with his eyes closed, he really didn’t want to deal with this now his Captain is trying to bed him…this will not end well… he thought as he heard the door open and Monroe walks in and growls at the smell of the room “Really he tried?” The Blubad snarled   
“Monroe put it away, I’m fine all he did was say some scary things and kiss my cheek.”  
“He kissed your cheek!” He cried out as he walked in more …Oh boy…Nick thought as Monroe walked over to the bed and sniffed the Grimm “Doesn’t he know your mine? I will make sure he knows once your leg is better your buggered.”  
“Thanks Monroe, you are such a romantic.” Nick muttered as he watched the wolf pace up and down.

 

Nick was going be out of action for a month and that made the Grimm a little less happy about being laid up at home doing nothing but twiddle his thumbs as he was already living with Monroe it made his recovery more easier but he wasn’t sure how the Blubad is going to cope with the lovely scent that Nick was throwing off was driving not only his best friend nuts but most of the male Wesen’s were going nuts over Nick. 

Monroe is marking his territory not just one a week any more but now once a night and if he could get away with it three times a day, it made Nick chuckle at the Blubad’s antic as he tries to protect Nick. Limping down the stairs one morning Monroe walks in from the cold November morning brushing off the snow as he looked at Nick walking down the stairs “What do you think you’re doing?” He half yelled, Nick gave him one of his cheeky smiles as Monroe pulled his coat off and walked over to Nick and groaned at the smell “When are you going to stop smelling so good?” He moaned as he helped him into the living room   
“Haven’t a clue and don’t you think scenting outside 3 times a day is a bit much?” Monroe looked at him as he pushed him down onto the sofa   
“Oh man Nick three times a day isn’t enough to keep you safe.”  
“Don’t see why just don’t…”  
“I have to go and get clock parts today. Just don’t leave the house.” Nick smiled at him and nodded   
“Alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

Nick was bored stiff, he had done all of his paper work that he need to catch up on there was 20 flies all in all and he had gone through them and read his notes before writing them up ready for Hank to pick up later or tomorrow. He had been learning German from Monroe but doing that for an hour his brain was throbbing, all he could remember at the moment was ‘where is the bath room?’ And ‘where can I get a beef burger?’ 

 

He was wanted to keep doing something, to keep going and to keep his mind ticking so he decide to cook Monroe by cooking something for tea and having it ready for when he come home. Nick read up on some the recipes and found a few that sounded nice so he made pan-fried stuffed chillies, with red Leicester strudel and pumpkin and chickpea salad with tahini. By this time it was 3 and he really didn’t know when Monroe was coming home so the plan was to make it and put it in the fridge and waiting for the Blubad to call to say he’s on his way home before he cooks it.

At 5 o’clock Monroe called to say he will be home in 45 minutes Nick smiled on the end of the phone and told Monroe to get a bottle of wine. He has placed the food on the table and lit a couple of candles he was hoping to get the Blubad to finely brake and take him to his bed, because really I if he had to deal with Monroe acting skittish and flustered any more it will drive him insane.

 

The doorbell rang Nick looked towards the door as he hovered over a box with his paper work, he dropped the papers into the box before standing straight and hobbling to the door, he looked out the peep hole and saw the back of someone, in the poor light it looked like Hank …must be here for the papers… he thought as he open the door “Hank hey…”Nick started to say when the man turned around making Nick freeze it wasn’t Hank the man was his built and shape but not Hank, the face morphed and Nick paled   
“Hello Grimm.” The Königschlange hissed as he pushed Nick inside.

Nick flew back into the stair case before landing onto the floor, he looked up to see the Cobra like creature walk inside not bothering to close the door as he crouched in front of Nick and smiled at him “Well it seems the little Grimm is defenceless, now I can’t promise you I will be gentle but I can I promise you will scream.” He grimed as he grabbed Nick by his hips and pulled him into his back before sitting above him holding his arms down. The dark hair man shook his head and brought his knee up into the Königschlange groin making double over giving Nick enough time to scramble into the living room to get his gun.

The snake was pissed as he stood up and kicked Nick in the stomach sending him into the coffee table with a thud and a splinter of table “You will pay for that you little Hündin.” He punched Nick in the face and flipped him into his stomach and started to pull at the Grimm’s jeans   
“GET OFF ME!” He yelled   
“Not lightly you beautifully smelling Grimm, that mutt of yours should have taken you when he has the chance because your mine now.” He hissed as he dipped his fingers into Nick’s blood from the cut on his head after he threw him into the table, he covered his fingers in the Grimm’s blood and then pushed them into him. Nick cried out as he felt the Königschlange’s fingers invade into him deeper “Ooooh so tight.” He hissed into Nick’s ear “I’m going to enjoy ripping you open.” Nick cried out as he felt another thick finger push into him.

‘BANG’ the Königschlange froze his eyes widen his face changing back to his human face before he dropped on top of Nick “Nick?” came Monroe’s voice as he pulled the dead man off the Grimm who pulled his jean’s up and pushed himself back into the wall looking wide eye at the Blubad  
“M…Monroe.” He whispered as he watched him rush over to him the gun still in his hand as he knelt by the injured man   
“Are you alright?” Monroe asked as he place the gun on the floor as he cupped Nick’s face   
“I’m sorry I broke your coffee table.” Nick told him,  
“It was an ugly thing anyway.” He smiled softly at him “God you look like shit.” Monroe said as he picked up his phone and started to call the police   
“Yeah well after I’m out of the hospital again your taking me to bed.” Nick moaned as he touched his head.


	4. Chapter 4

They came home from the hospital, dosed up on drags for his head Monroe had to carry him though the front door “I feel like we’re married.” Nick giggled at him as he held onto the Blubad tightly   
“Well we sort soon will be.” The older man said as he tried his best not drop Nick on the nearest flat surface and fuck him into oblivion, because right now his cock is painful hard and Nick wasn’t helping.  
“Monroeeee fuck me please I want your monster cock inside meeee!” He chuckled as he nipped long Monroe’s jaw   
“God damn it Nick stop, I said I would but not while your pumped full with drugs!” He gritted though his teen as he kicked the door shut and started to head up stairs  
“The drugs are a good thing because… because… well I forget because.” He giggled as he bite Monroe’s neck making him shiver “Please Monroe I need you.” He whisperer.  
“Alright but if you don’t agree with me in the morning well…. Well tough you’ve teased me far too much.” He growled as he took him to his bed   
“FINELY SEX!” Nick yelled as Monroe dropped them on the bed.

Monroe growled as he shred Nick’s clothes, leaving the Grimm naked on his bed, he had to be careful because of the cut on the back of Nick’s leg he spread Nick’s legs part and watched him for a moment “Eddieeee!” Nick whined making the Blubad roll his eyes as he stripped himself out of his clothes before getting onto the bed. The smell of Nick was overwhelming he felt his control slip as he found Nick’s entrance already wet and slick   
“Oh god Nick.” He groaned as he licked his finger tasting him, the Wesen growled louder and hovered over Nick before pushing himself into Nick’s body.  
“Uuuuhra Monroe!” He moaned arching his back as he felt Monroe inside of him.

Nick moaned as he felt Monroe move his hips taking him at great speed that it was part in hand with a Blubad mating with his mate “Eddie please don’t stop.” He moaned as cried out as he felt his body react to the quick hard movements that sent pleasure though his body turning him to goo. He looked up into his love’s face and saw that he has Woge out and it make him shake even more with need and heat as the Blubad took Nick’s hands and held him down and buried his face into Nick’s neck and bite down on the pale bruised skin and held onto him and rutted into him. 

It didn’t take long for Monroe’s knot to grow and lock the pair together, Nick let out a grunt of a sudden explosion of pleasure and pain that sent the Grimm in to his climax “OH GOD!” He cried out as he gripped the bed sheets. Monroe growled as he jerked his hips again before he emptied himself into Nick who groaned as he felt the Blubad breed him.

In the morning Nick woke up with feeling achy and content as he felt an arm around his waist “You wake?” Monroe whispered into Nick’s ear, the Grimm happily into the arm he was using as a pillow   
“Yeah, you?”   
“Oh yeah.” Monroe smiled as he rubbed Nick’s stomachs and nuzzled his neck licking the bite getting the shiver out of Nick. “So you don’t mind about last night, I mean you were drugged on some heavy shit.” He said as Nick turned to face reaching out and cupping Monroe’s bearded chin and kissed his lips   
“I knew what I was doing and saying, so don’t worry.” Smiled at him, the Blubad gave him a wolf smiled and kissed him on the lips   
“You are mine.”  
“I got that idea thanks.” Nick chuckled as he went to stand up   
“Whoa where do you think you’re going?” Monroe asked as he watched Nick stand on shaky legs   
“A guy gotta pee.” He chuckled as he moved towards the bath room.

Monroe stood in the kitchen making coffee as he heard Nick limp down the stairs, it made himself as he heard Nick cursing at the pain in his lower back and his in his arse “Monroe?” He called out   
“Kitchen.”  
“Coffee?”  
“Special blend.”  
“God yes!” Nick said as he limped into the room and held out his hand as the wolf handed him the cup of coffee, Nick pulled it close to his face and took a sniff of the rich aroma, he smiled and took a sip and let it move around his mouth before he swallowed and let out a sigh. Monroe smiled at him and kissed his nose   
“Enjoy you coffee while you because soon or later I will knock you up.” Nick smiled at him and held the coffee closer to him  
“Well I better savour it then.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nick didn’t think Monroe was that serious when he said about knocking him up, a part of him knew it was going to happen while the other half of him was think …no fucking away… No Nick thought it won’t happen that Monroe was just going through the motions if mating, until that is 3 months down the line Nick found himself throwing up.

He groaned as he pulled his head out of the toilet and flicked at the flush as he leaned back and rubbed his face, Monroe stood there blinking the sleep from his eyes as he looked at his mate “You alright?” He asked   
“I think I need to see a Doctor?” He grumbled as he rubbed his stomach   
“Umm you should Wesen Doctor.” Nick looked up at him as the Blutbad held out his hand towards him  
“Why? Not a normal Doctor?” He asked as the Grimm took his hand and pulled him up   
“Well why not, your pregnant.” He said, moving back towards the bed.

 

Nick wanted to argue but at this point in time but he was running late for work and had to throw himself into the shower and brush his teeth before getting dressed. There was no time for coffee and breakfast. He kissed the half asleep Monroe on the lips telling him he would see a doctor today a Wesen doctor to keep the Blutbad happen. He ran down stairs grabbed his gun, badge and jacket and dashing out the door in a flash. 

Renard was the first to notice Nick change in scent as the young Grimm walked thought his office doors “Here is that report you wanted.” Nick said as he placed it on the desk   
“Nick wait?” Renard called out, the dark haired Grimm turned around and looked at his Captain  
“Captain?” He asked, he was slightly worried of a repeat performance from the hospital. Renard got up and started to walk towards Nick, the Grimm held his breath as the door to the offices was closed letting Nick back up against it   
“You should be home.” Renard said looking at Nick   
“I’m fine Captain I’m not in heat any longer.” Nick told him as he swallowed the lump in his throat and as Renard leaned in and sniffed his neck. Nick felt the nose bump along his skin across his mate’s mark making his breathing quicken   
“It’s not the heat I’m smelling Nick, you’re pregnant.” He said as he looked up into the Grimm’s eyes and smiled at him “Congratulation Nick you’re the first male Grimm in over 300 years to be knocked up by a Blutbad.” 

Monroe was sat working on a clock his tongue just poking out, while Rosalee sat talking to him “So you think he is pregnant?” She asked   
“I would say he is.” The Clock maker said “But you know Nick.” He told her, she smiled as sipped her tea   
“Well I should bring some things by encase especially for his morning sickness any way.” She hummed with a smile, Monroe turned to look at her and sighed   
“You’re going to spoil my kid aren’t you?”   
“Yep.” She grinned. They both heard the front door open and then close with a bang, they turned to see Nick leaning against the door with his eyes closed.

The Blutbad was first to move to his mate, he reached out for him and touched his shoulder making Nick jump and look up at him “Hey relax it’s just me.” Monroe said with a smile, Nick looked at him with a nervous smile “I smell Renard over you? Did he try to have sex with you again?” Monroe growled   
“No no no, he was just sniffing me.”  
“Why?” Came the growl   
“Well you know what you said this morning after I threw up, well he could smell it on me.” He said, the Blutbad frowned for a moment and then smiled as he moved closer to Nick “S-So I went to see a Wesen doctor liked you wanted… Oh hi Rosalee.” Nick said seeing the woman standing off to the side   
“Hey Nick.” She smiled back as Monroe nuzzled Nick’s neck and shoulder  
“And what did they say?” Monroe asked, it made Nick shiver because his voice was low and threating of go deeper   
“Well they said I was 100% with Pups.” This made Monroe snap his head up to look at Nick   
“Pups?”   
“That’s what they called them.” Nick shrugged looking to the brown hair woman to the side of them   
“No not the pup part the ‘S’ at the end of pup, meaning more than one?” The Blutbad asked as he moved away a little as he put his hands on Nick’s hips   
“Well yeah Triplets.” Nick said “That’s why I’m so shaky.” He told him with a smile “Renard told me to take a couple of days off that is why I had a chance to see the Doctor and- and…. Why are you smiling like that?” He turned to Rosalee “Why is he smiling like that?”  
“Nick you not only having one pup but three your carrying a littler.” She squealed as she moved to hug Nick warped her arms around his neck.


End file.
